The Barrier Called Reality
by xerisa
Summary: How can they keep their promise to each other when they live in different worlds? He was a popular heartthrob, and she was a daredevil punk. Making each others lives miserable wasn’t helping, too. [AU, NejiTen]


**Summary: **How can they keep their promise to each other when they live in different worlds? He was a popular heartthrob, and she was a daredevil punk. Making each others lives miserable wasn't helping, too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

-

(Neji)

"AAH! HAJIMA!!" A loud screeching voice was heard throughout the school, by the reason that the source of voice just opened up her locker and saw a rather... unpleasant sight. It was very common to everybody and everybody knew the only person who would do something as nasty as that. It was none other than Hajima Tenten herself.

"Oh man, did you see that? That was awesome!" Naruto nudged me and pointed at the commotion before him. "Damn, that's too good to be true. Tenten's really an expert when it comes to these, maybe I should let her teach me so I could laugh at Sasuke's face, eh?"

"Hmm, I don't think you should do that." I replied, a bored look upon my face, fan girls shrieking behind me. He pouted. "Why not?" In reply, I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. But there's something about that chick that I find eerie." It was true, whenever I see her I had this weird feeling inside me. My stomach would curl up and my chest tightened up. In addition, my mind keeps on telling me that I've already seen her much, much earlier but I swear I haven't. I didn't even know she existed!

"That's not the first time you said that." Naruto scowled at me.

"Well, I'd rather trust my instincts. Besides, people like her are no better than crap."

"I resent that, brat." An icy voice mumbled behind me, pronouncing my "label" with such hate. Only one person talked to me like that and that would be… my arch nemesis. "Oh. Hey there, Tenny! Didn't see you coming!" I greeted with a broad, meaningful grin. She frowned by the way I said that ugly nickname. "It's Tenten, you brat."

Damn, she's so beautiful. Her brown eyes were unbelievably giving me a somewhat warm sensation, even though her voice opposes it. She was brunette, and her hair was always tied up into two buns, making her look really cute. I never acknowledged her presence until I saw her… at the music room. I snapped out of my reverie, noticing that everyone else was expecting a comeback. "And it's Neji, gurl!"

She was silent for a while, and then she smirked at me, "whatever, brat. I'm not staying."

"So? Nobody wants you here anyway." Actually, I do, but it would really be awkward if I just came up to her and say, "no. Stay." Yeah right. A guy like me only does that when I need something. She slightly turned, but I didn't see her face. "I figured that out." She walked away, her hands stuffed in her jacket's pockets. She was always wearing that. That… misty gray jacket with that hood on. Wonder what was so special about it.

Anyway, I found Naruto waving his hand in front of my face. "Okay, so much for that, Neji. Come on! I'm hungry! And you still owe me eighteen bucks."

"Whatever."

-

(Tenten)

"Besides, people like her are no better than crap." My hands balled to fists as I heard him say those words. I really hated him, that what's his name? Reggie? Whatever, for all I know, he was _the "_secondultimate drop-dead gorgeous oh-so-hot stuff oozing with hawtness" guy everyone was talking about. The first one was, hmm, well, I couldn't remember his name either. Anyway, I shot him a glare and instinct told me to threat (like what I usually do, mind you.)

He said something that I really hate, he was deliberately doing this, calling me by that hideous nickname, and he emphasized it intensely that my eyebrow twitched. "It's Tenten, you brat." I corrected.

I waited for his answer, but it didn't come. He was quiet for a few moments, staring at me weirdly. He blinked… He looked so adorable that I felt like crushing him in a tight hug! Everyone was gathered around us, interested by what was happening. Usually, no person would dare mess with these kind of people, because they were too afraid that they would be killed by the fans.

"And it's Neji, gurl!" He finally replied.

Just then, I realized his pallid eyes, it was so deep, so freakishly interesting that it piqued my curiosity. His hair was worn long, too, and he tied it with a ponytail, his bangs adoring his pale face. Unlike mine, my brown eyes were ugly! My hair was really thick and it was always hard to handle. I was far from him. But I still can't help but feel… comfortable around him, like I've known him for a very long time.

I shook off my thoughts and smirked at him. "Whatever, brat, I'm not staying." I started walking away, not really anxious. "So? Nobody wants you here anyway!" He spat at me, even if a lot of people already said that to me, it kinda… hurt. I felt infuriated (and I thought I'd be used to this now). I inserted my hands at the pockets of my jacket, trying to hide my trembling fists. Who knows I might start a fight again.

"I figured that out." I retorted, hating the fact that _I _was actually affected by what he just said. Yeah, that was mean, but I didn't know that it would hurt me that much! For some odd reason, whenever I leave him behind, I feel this sense of… familiar consciousness. Perhaps I _had _met him before. But when?

-

(Neji)

I started walking home, and on my way, I saw the park. This place… was a very important place. Because in this park, I recognized _her_. She was sitting there, at the swings, her chin propped against her palm. She had this depressed look on while her feet made her sway slowly. She looked so sad that it was as if… I felt her pain. I wanted to cheer her up, even though I've never met her before back then. The hood of her jacket wasn't on her head, and it was the first time I had a good view of her face. Up to now, I didn't have the chance to see her without that heavy mascara and that hood on. However… wouldn't it be a strange view to see her without her hair ties on?

"Hi." I turned swiftly, surprised by the sudden greeting. I sighed, relieved, when I finally found out who it was. "What are you doing here?" I asked to my cousin.

"Um, walking home just like you?"

"I mean why didn't you take a ride with the limo?"

"Because you didn't! Father said it was fine for me to walk home _if _I'm with you."

"Hmph. You should've let Musashi take you home, that's what he was paid to do."

"So what? You see, I want to talk to you, actually."

"Oh? What about?"

"About… Tenten." Uh oh, here we go again.

"… What about her?"

"I noticed that you two were fighting… occasionally."

"Not really. You just missed our fights usually so you only think we do it rarely, but we do it as daily basis." I answered with a smirk on my face. Sometimes, it makes me… smile when I think about the fights we had. It was interesting, really. Sometimes she acts so darn childish, too.

The next question startled me. "Why? How'd you meet?"

"She bumped to me, smirked, and punched me on the face."

"Is that why you had that abrupt nosebleed?"

I let out a grunt as she said that. "Yeah, well, I'd rather not talk about that." _Because _I vowed to never talk about it ever again. Simple reason!

"Do you like her?"

"Excuse _me_?!"

"Do you like her?" She repeated her question, as if it was the most casual thing to ask. Oh, she was _way _more smart. Anyway, it's time for a change topic. "You know, a lot of people say you're quiet."

"Spill it!"

"I don't know where this conversation is heading so…"

"Say it." NO!!! I won't. I would be scarred for life, duh!

"No. I don't like her."

"Is that true?"

"I swear!"

"You promise?"

… Promise?

"Hey! I said… you proomissee?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Whatever."

She shot me a skeptical glare, I tried to avoid eye contact, because being Hinata, she was _very_, _very _threatening. "Even if someone stuff her bag on your throat and you drop dead while she carries on in her life without admitting that she killed you because nobody would accuse her _because _she's the nicest girl for all people know. Hmmmm?"

"Oh, what do you know, it's Naruto! Hey, Naruto! Look who I'm wiiith!"

--

Whew, I got out from that, this time.

--

(Tenten)

"Hey, Tenten!!" A friend of mine, Lee, called me with such an energetic gesture. He waved his arms up and down furiously, asking me to come where he was. Being an obedient friend I was, I did. "What's up?" I asked as a greeting and a question.

"Well, seeing that you're _not _busy. I figured you might wanna help at the inn tonight." He said sheepishly. "You know, the place Gai-sensei owns. Sakura-chan had this weird throat problem that she couldn't sing for tonight."

"I can't sing." I answered monotonously.

"We'll pay you."

"On second thought." Well, I _do _need the money. "How much are we talking about here?"

"I don't know. But Sakura sure had lots of money nowadays, don't you think?"

"OkayI'lltakeit."

--

Why did I take it? Why, oh why? I'm so dumb. I'm so dumb. I'm so dumb. I'm so dumb.

"Okay, Neji's girlfriend," Gai started, but I quickly corrected him. "Tenten."

He blinked and then finally said. "Hm, yeah, whatever. After Lee finishes his youthful act of youthfulness, the curtain will fall down. You sit on the chair by the stage, and you go do your business when the curtain sails! Got that, Neji's girlfr—"

Before he could continue, I cut him off again. I tried to contain my anger, but I'm telling you, it was hard. Very, very hard. "It's Tenten, _sir_. Ten-Ten."

"… There are only a few people staying in this inn, so you don't have to worry. Just be yourself." After he said that, he stared at me. "Well, not _entirely _yourself. Just be… pleasantly nice, okay?"

"Hm, yeah, whatever." I replied, saying it just the way he did.

"Oh and whatever you do, Neji's girl—"

Ultimate Glare.

Gulp.

"I mean, _Tenten_, don't look outside before you perform. All right, Ne—Tenten?"

"Kay."

--

"These are a few people?! Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed as I saw the huge crowd. Some people were from the school, too. Gai turned his head, and by the sight of me, he freaked out. "Haugh! Tenten! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be sitting on the chair behind that curtain! Why aren't you there?! I thought I told you to… What are you doing here?!"

I fell silent for a while as I stared at the people sitting on chairs, chatting… and probably waiting for me. "I changed my mind, I am so leav—"

"Oh no, you're not! I'm you're gym and social studies teacher, Ms. Hajima. Oh, and did I mention that you're being awfully close to failure?"

I glared at him, a big scowl across my face. "Okay. Fine." I spat bitterly and started marching towards the backstage.

--

"Haruno Sakura is currently and temporarily unavailable due to her busy studies—" Gai said, but he was interrupted by Lee's whisper. "Weird throat problem. Weird throat problem!"

"Oh yeah, I meant: due to her weird throat problem." Did I miss something here?

Before I could ask, he already announced my name. "So as replacement, put your hands together, Neji's girlfriend!"

"Wait! No! It's Tenten, Tenten ya'hear?!" I whispered cautiously.

Sadly, the curtain's slithered away, as I was left, already standing with my guitar strapped around my shoulder. Quickly, I snatched the mask that I borrowed from backstage. Haha! Quickly putting it on before anyone could see me. Once again, I saw the people before me.

Okay, this was really embarrassing. Why was I _that _desperate for money again?!

What was I supposed to sing? What was that? Pieces to Fall? To Pieces Fall? Fall Pieces To?

I started to panic as I stared blankly at the crowd before me. Obviously, they were expecting something. What am I supposed to do? Run! Run, yeah that's it! Run, Tenten, run!

I glanced at my right, but then again, I saw Lee gesturing me a big no. To the left!

Now I see Gai with a piece of paper in his hand, and written on it was "Hajima Tenten" and beneath it was a big, fat, red "F". He was also mouthing me, which I made out as… "why are you wearing a mask?!"

Okay, no choice left. I placed my fingers on the neck of my guitar. I saw people stare at me, now they were _really _expecting that.

I swallowed hard, and started adjusting the mic. Just sing ANYTHING THAT COMES IN YOUR MIND!!

_Just when I thought that everything's just fine._

_You came by me and said, "it's time."_

_I saw your back retreating back to the shadows._

_I saw you leave me with only my memories._

I gulped again, as my fingers started to play the guitar. I saw by the sides of my eyes that Gai had no idea what I was singing. But it was too late to back out now. Hey, he wasn't the only one surprised.

_Did you think that I could move on?_

_You were the only thing that I own._

_But then again, you left me behind._

_The wind howled past by me, leaving me… with only my memories._

Now, why did this song sound so familiar and yet I had no idea what it was?

--

(Neji)

I was drinking from the glass of soda before me. Why did Sakura drag me in here anyway? It's not like I want to hear her perform. Sheesh. Besides, I was _supposed _to be watching TV now! Spongebob is on! Darn that pink-haired woman.

I kept asking my companions earlier, but they won't even give me a hint. Sasuke only shrugged, and Naruto just snickered.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Haruno Sakura is currently and temporarily unavailable due to her busy studies…"

Busy studies? Then who…

"Oh yeah, I meant: due to her weird throat problem."

Weird throat problem?! I started wondering who was going to perform and why was it so important that I see him or her. Maybe it was Ino? Or Hinata?

"Neji's girlfriend!" Those were the words that startled me out of my reverie. I nearly choked as I turned to the stage, seeing a startled girl with a broken mask on. Her eyes were covered by the mask, but the right portion of her face was exposed. (Revealing only a cheek, a half nose, and a half lip). I heard murmurs of random people…

"Who's that?"

"She's so pretty."

"… She's wearing a mask."

"Yes, but she _seems_ pretty!"

"Will you look at that, my soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Hubba-hubba."

She looked familiar. She was pale, and her hair was hidden beneath the hood of her gray jacket.

_Just when I thought that everything's just fine._

_You came by me and said, "it's time."_

_I saw your back retreating back to the shadows._

_I saw you leave me with only my memories._

I widened my eyes as I heard her sing the lyrics perfectly. Okay, how did she know that song!

I heard people mumble again.

"What's that song?"

"It's so pretty."

"… First she was, and now the song?"

"Yes."

"Will you look at that, my soon-to-be girlfriend _singing_."

"Hubba-hubba."

She started playing the chords, which I perfectly knew that it wasn't supposed to have! I know this song, I was very familiar of it… Well, not really. But I remember it now because she sang it.

_Did you think that I could move on?_

_You were the only thing that I own._

_But then again, you left me behind._

_The wind howled past by me, leaving me… with only my memories._

Okay, this _has _to be _her_. I just know it!

She even playfully called it, "To My Gay Best friend That Has Long Hair."

Now that I think of it, I already forgot her… until now.

_The tears I shed, to prove my loneliness._

_The smile I showed, to prove my happiness._

_Because the memories._

_Are all you left to me._

Wait a minute… Don't tell me she turned to a hideous fan girl of mine! Usually those girls call themselves "Neji's girlfriend."

_Just when I thought that everything's just fine._

_You came by me and said, "it's time."_

_I saw your back retreating back to the shadows._

_I saw you existing to where I am not._

_Just when I thought that everything's just fine._

_You came by me and said, "_**it's time**_."_

_I saw your back retreating back to the shadows._

_You left me with only my memories._

_But don't you forget me._

_Because I will follow you._

_Don't you forget me because you still…_

I saw her stop playing the guitar, her lips forming a small smile. I noticed something glimmer down to her cheeks. (Was she crying?)

_You still…_

She started and then she looked straight to the crowd before her. She looked serene and at the same time mysterious.

_Owe me a nickel._

The curtains dropped as people started giggling to themselves.

"That was dumb," Sasuke mumbled beside me while Naruto continued to guffaw incoherently, banging her hand on the table.

The only thing that puzzled me was… all I could remember by the composer of this song was…

Warm brown eyes.

…

Oh that narrows it down to a billion girls out there with "brown eyes." Jeez.

--

**A/n: **Okay, maybe this was really boring and loooong. But I kinda got carried away.

The lyrics were made up by me. One of my immature garbage. Still, I hoped you guys loved it! The next chapters might not be long like this. So… don't expect too much from me.

A lot of events happened, too. I guess I _was _carried away.


End file.
